Communication utility conductors are often attached to steel electric utility distribution and transmission poles via the use of a yang. The specification regarding placement of the yang on the steel poles must comply with applicable National Electrical Safety Code (NESC) and National Electrical Code (NEC) standards, most specifically governing clearances between conductors at the point of attachment.
In certain cases, it is necessary for an electric utility to allow multiple communication utilities to attach conductors to a singular steel distribution or transmission pole. In these cases, multiple singular vangs must be attached to the pole to allow multiple connection points to accommodate the attachments of multiple communication utilities. Each yang is typically attached to the pole via two through-bolts via through-holes, which must be drilled through the steel pole.
It would be desirable to provide a yang system that would allow for the attachment of multiple vangs to pole, while reducing the number of bolts and efforts of the installer. It would be desirable for this system to meet applicable safety and other guidelines.